My Fairy Tail Shuffle
by EvilxLittlexNinja
Summary: My first Shuffle Story! Hope you like it! NaLu, GaLe, ErJe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first Shuffle Story (I don't think it's actually called that, I just made it up). First, you'll need to know the rule of these shuffle challenges. It's very simple: Put your Ipod on shuffle, write story inspired by song. You only get the time it takes for the song to end to write it. I only did five songs. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

{The Only Exception by Paramore}

Lucy couldn't help but cry at the memories that were taking over her mind. She remembered her father's outbreaks and her mother's screams. Her father had never laid a finger on her, but only because of her mother. Now she was looking at Natsu, wondering where this relationship would go. _He's not Dad,_ she told herself. He didn't know why her tears were falling, but he just held Lucy close hoping he could help her. Hoping he could love her.

* * *

{Look At Me Now by Chris Brown}

Gajeel looked down at the remainder of his former guild. Of course they wanted him back. He just smiled and laughed in their faces. Without a word he turned and walked away. He had a new home now, a better one. A place full of loyal and trusting comrades. Fairy Tail was his new home, and he would protect it with his life.

* * *

{Comatose by Skillet}

Natsu couldn't stop thinking about her. They started as a team, but it slowly turned into something else. It scared him. No matter how much he fought, how hard he fought, she was always in his mind. He needed a distraction. So he walked toward the secong floor's bullitin board and pulled a flyer from it. This time he would go alone.

* * *

{Halo by Beyonce}

Levi was falling for him. She didn't know why or how, but it was happening. The man who had beaten her within and inch of her life. She should be angry, or at least wary.

But she wasn't.

She saw the good inside of him even if nobody else did. That's why when he walked into the guild one day she walked up to him with a smile on her face. No regrets.

"I forgive you, Gajeel." That was where their relationship took root ad slowly began to blossom.

* * *

{Nothing by The Script}

Loki gritted his teeth as he saw Lucy with _him_. He couldn't help it and the tears fell. He loved her. He would do anything for her.

So why was he feeling this horrible hopelessness? Why was he on his knees hoping she would snap out of it? He was sobbing into his hand when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Aries._

She looked down at Loki, knowing she could do nothing to comfort him.

* * *

**Tada! Not much but I think it was pretty good for my first one. Tell me what you think!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I wasn't planning on continuing this but then so many people liked it I decided to continue. So thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It's because of those that I'm doing this!**

* * *

{Hello Seattle by Owl City}

Natsu loved Fairy Tail. It was his home. Every time he walked through the guild he was greeted by his friends, his family. He loved them all equally and without doubt. Well, he might've loved Lucy a little more, but he wasn't going to admit that.

* * *

{Single Ladies by Beyonce}

Girl's night out! Lucy loved nights like these. Just hangin' with her friends, shopping and gossiping. They needed this. After all of the boy trouble they've had lately they just needed to forget. Well, except Erza. Her relationship with Jellal was still going strong. Speaking of Erza, she was now forcing Levy to try on a very short dress. Lucy laughed at herself, wondering how she ended up with friends like these.

* * *

{Never Told You by Colbie Caillat}

Levy watched Gajeel as he laughed with Pantherlilly. Their relationship had taken a turn for the worst. She was supposed to be ignoring him, but she missed him so much. She stood up and walked out of the guild before she cried.

Days Later…

Somebody had attacked Fairy Tail while Levy was gone. She saw him bleeding on the floor and screamed. Rushing to his side she sobbed into his chest.

"Gajeel, I love you"

* * *

{A Long December by Counting Crows}

Lucy left the guild. Nothing was right anymore. Natsu sat on his window sill wondering where she was. He wished she would come back, wished she would forgive him. Days passed by and he did nothing but stare at his window. He ignored everything: his phone, people.

One day, his friend Gray burst through the door.

"Dude, Lucy's in trouble." Gray pulled out his phone and played the voicemail. Natsu stood up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

He would find her.

* * *

{Face To the Floor by Chevelle}

This was it. Natsu. Gajeel. Sting. Rogue. Natsu was angry, maybe more than angry. He had it with this guild. They struck his last nerve with Lucy. He was going to win this fight and he was going to enjoy it. He grinned maliciously at his enemies. He would enjoy beating them to a bloody pulp. He knew Gajeel agreed on that when he heard a familiar sound.

"Gi hi hi hi…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I get worse at this every time :(. Oh well maybe the writng will seem better if you listen to the songs with each one. Of course they're a little too short for that. *skip to chorus***

**I don't own Fairy Tail or these songs.**

* * *

Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park

Gajeel had to protect her. She screamed his name as he was pummeled over and over again. He knew he was fading.

"Levy, I'm sorry," he said.

"Gajeel I – "

"Run Levy!" he said before he was thrown into the opposite wall. Levy sobbed. She needed to get Natsu.

"I'll come back for you!"

* * *

Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy

A masquerade ball: The perfect place for Jellal. The moment he found Erza his mouth hung open. She was stunning.

He offered her his hand and they danced. She didn't recognize him.

When the night was over he gently grabbed her chin and kissed her. Erza was shocked. Before she could say anything he left.

She had recognized those lips.

* * *

Great Expectations by Diggy Simmons

Laxus was once again back at the guild. This was his home and he had missed it. He looked up at the second floor where his grandfather stood. The old man seemed to have a message hidden in his eyes: _Don't mess up again._

Laxus nodded. He knew he had to be better, and he would be. After all, he still planned on being leader one day.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Of course, he had some competition.

* * *

The Only Hope for Me Is You by My Chemical Romance

Igneel waited for Natsu. The boy didn't know how serious the situation was, at least not yet. When the boy was strong enough, he would once again come back to him and aid the boy in the fight against the Dark.

The dragon sighed; annoyed that he had awoken from his slumber. He found that he could not fall back asleep. The more he waited the more he worried that the world would be destroyed when he finally returned. Mostly though, he just missed Natsu.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

Erza faced all one-hundred monsters with pride. She knew this would take a huge toll on her, but she was doing it for her guild so she would win.

The more damage she took the harder she fought.

Sliced throats.

Chopped limbs.

Splattered guts.

Everything took its toll. Because of this she would win.

* * *

**Sooo short! My first chapter was so much better than this! Reviews are liked! And if anyone feels like trying this too then tell me and I'll read yours:D.**


End file.
